The Legend of the Timber Wolf Scroll
by luvsdragons
Summary: Emerald just wanted to be her own person and have a normal life. Is that too much to ask? She had always wished for something better, but after meeting a familiar face from her childhood, she gets more than she bargained for. Can she handle it? *OC pairing in the future? -Takes place 3 yrs. after ALBW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of the Zelda fan world! This is my first Zelda fanfiction and I hope you guys will really like it! Please fav follow and review if you enjoyed this and always feel free to leave criticism and advcie! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's character,s but I do own Emerald, my OC and any other Ocs and places that are not part of the Zelda series.

(Emerald)

The morning was bitter and afternoon was even worse. Now, night was setting upon the empty forest. Vapor clouds emerged from Emerald's breath in the January air, which was especially cruel this year. Everywhere in Hyrule is a dry arctic tundra, blanketed with snow and frost. Now, yet another snowstorm was blazing through. Cold shivers ran up her spine and through her shoulders, as if icy claws were grabbing her. The only winter clothes Emerald possessed were a pair thin gloves and an old black hooded cape. It didn't help much.

The girl's eyes scanned the trees all the way to the horizon. Not only had the winters become more difficult to handle, but mysterious creatures have surfaced in the past months. Emerald had gotten a hint of the hostility of these creatures just last week. She was traveling back from the Kakakriko Village when a black scaly monster had tried to kill her by crushing her with a tree. She made sure to avoid that area now. Fortunately, there seemed to be no sign of anything tonight, so she eased herself down her favorite tree and paused to check for monsters one last time. Hearing nothing, she approached her nearby home. It wasn't much, just a single-room house made of old brick, smoke billowing form the chimney. There were crafted lanterns hanging from the trees, unlit. They were her way of decorating and making this place Emerald Katoptris's. Emerald took out her key and opened the door which made a loud, agonizing creek.

Something sounded from her right and Emerald turned her head, shrugged and placed key in her bag. There was a sudden crash from behind and the girl tensed. A third crash sounded from her left. That was it. Emerald pulled her door shut and bolted past her house. She couldn't run fast, but she knew every tree in this forest, so she was able to duck under low branches and jump logs with dexterity. Finally, the trees of the woods were behind her and she was making her way across a wide expanse of open land known as Hyrule Field. This grassy area can take anyone to any of the provinces on foot, but it was much faster to have a horse. The Hylian girl stopped next to a lone tree and leaned against its trunk, catching her breath. The white fluff continued to pour and cover the land. There was no way to tell if the beasts were still chasing after her, but she knew well enough that going back would be suicide. Now, the only place that she would be safe in is the Castle Town. Guards were always on the lookout for destructive and evil creatures.

Emerald had to hope the snow would hold off enough long enough to make it there because the safe domain was still about a hour away when walking. She started towards the town, hoping that she could actually get there in one piece.

The snow continued to fall even heavier and Emerald quickened her pace, trudging through about five inches of snow in boots that had holes everywhere in them. Despite the conditions, she continued going forward. There was no turning around. Eventually, she had made her way to town. It was pretty empty because most of its residents and visitors had already turned in for the night. The storm was finally unleashing its wrath with wind blazing around in a mad cyclone of white. "I'm almost there," she told herself. All she had to do was make it across town to the back alley. Emerald pushed her way through the storm and ran through the back roads until she had finally found the building she was looking for. It was a vacant apartment that she would sometimes stay in. She tried to open the door,but after several attempts, it seemed futile. Locked? How could it be locked? At this point, there was nowhere else to go. She almost had no money and knew no one that would allow her stay.

The frosty wind came tumbling down the alley, cutting right through Emerald's thin clothing. The girl gritted her teeth and pressed herself against the wall, but it did nothing. Rapids of air continued to attack her and she sat against the porch staircase. Emerald shut her eyes and tried to avoid the storm, but there is no escaping nature. At that moment, time seemed to stop and she slipped out of consciousness.

**-Please note that the name in parentheses is the character's thoughts and feelings you are reading. I hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(Emerald)

Emerald couldn't feel anything and for a moment, she was truly scared. She had fought and avoided dangerous beasts everyday, so being frightened by something really didn't happen all that often. Within a few minutes, she could feel sensation in her limbs. Her eyes opened and she carefully sat up. Right away, a few things seemed very odd: her old boots were taken off and she was covered with a blanket. Emerald scanned the area and finally realized that his was the building that she was trying to get into.

The inside seemed completely different from her last visit about three months ago. Furniture was moved in and fireplace was warm with wood piled beside it and everything seemed lively; a change from her home. Pictures also hung on the walls. One of them seemed interesting to Emerald, a picture of two boys. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing green and the other had black hair and gray green eyes, wearing purple. He also looks a little younger. They both appeared to be kind of similar in a way but different at the same time and slightly familiar. Her attention was brought back to focus. _"Wait a minute,"_ Emerald thought, _"why am I even here?"_ Somebody brought her in, that's why.

The girl doesn't remember much from before, expect she is certain that she wasn't able to get in the building. She tries to stand up, but her legs buckle and she falls to the floor. She had felt fine when she had waken up; why is she so weak now? A few minutes pass and Emerald tries to get up again, this time succeeding. A sound travels from the room to her left. Perhaps the person that saved her was there? Emerald unsteadily made her way over to the doorway to find teenage boy.

The boy turns to face her. "Who are you? What are you doing my house? Wait,oh, okay. You're the girl I found outside."

Emerald blinked and studied him with intrigue. He was pale with black hair and grey green eyes and he wore a purple robe;and he looked to be about the same age as her, how interesting. Not only was it hard to believe that she was taken in by someone about the same age as her, but he was black-haired boy from the picture that she saw. Finally Emerald spoke. "You're the person who lives here? I had no idea."

"Well I just moved in a few months ago. Uh, where'd you come from?"

Emerald shrugged. "I live in the forest."

"The forest? Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Me? My name's Emerald," she said casually.

"Oh okay. I'm Ravio," the boy explains, "I came home to find you beside my porch and you were passed out, so I brought you inside." Ravio notices that Emerald is leaning on the doorway and looks little concerned. "Uh, you okay?"

"Um, I feel kinda lightheaded" she admits hesitantly. Emerald does not usually get sick, but she suddenly felt horrible and was kind of worried that she was going to collapse again.

He gestures, "maybe you should go lay down on the couch in the living room."

She didn't object, so she walks to the green couch and lies down. She didn't really trust strangers too much, but it's not like she had many options at this point. Besides, perhaps she was just being a little distrusting. The boy did drag her in here by himself, as far she knew.

-()-

Emerald stood on the peak of mountain that was black like obsidian. The full moon glowed down upon its rocky peaks and the wind howled, blowing her medium brown hair to her side. She felt completely different; powerful, strong, unstoppable. A distant howl sounded from the west and then from the east. She turned and something had caught her eye. There, stood a grand city with towering stone buildings, beautifully laid decorative streets lined with lights and people scurrying around. They looked Hylian, walking down the streets as musicians played, visiting stores, and conversing with others. Flags hung from walls, street lanterns and flagpoles. However, it wasn't a flag Emerald recognized; that's unusual because Emerald often found cultural books at libraries. Sometimes she would "borrow" them.

The flag design was black with a green wolf that appeared to have feathered wings,reaching toward something very recognizable: the Triforce. Emerald was burning with curiosity. _"Is this a part of Hyrule?"_ Emerald wondered. It couldn't be though, for the flag design itself was too unlike Hyrule's. Emerald tried to look harder, but the image was already fading.

-()-

Emerald awoke with a jolt and was back at Ravio's. "What in Hyrule just happened?"

"What exactly happened?"

She looked over to see Ravio, sitting in a chair casually and hold an open book. "Just a dream, I guess."

"Okay, I see. Are you feeling okay? It seemed like you had fever before."

_"Was I that sick?" _Emerald thought. She felt fine now though. "I'm okay now." Her attention turned the book that was in Ravio's hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I should probably get going. I really do appreciate everything though, thank you." Emerald gets up and begins to gather her things and slip her boots and cape back on.

"Wait a minute," Ravio said, "uh I was going to the Market District today. Do you wanna come with me? I have someone I want you to meet."

She looked ever at him. "Someone you want me to meet? Who?"

"My friend," he explained, pointing at the picture on wall behind him. It was the one of him and the blonde boy.

"Him?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I think you'll really like him."

-()-

Emerald still wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this guy. She knew so little about him, but yet she was walking down through the Market district with him. Why? She still wasn't sure, besides, maybe she could be a little more trusting of Ravio if she met his friend, who looked eerily familiar by the picture. She was still quite distracted by yesterday: falling ill, dreaming of a city she had never been to and waking up feeling healthy. She decided to take a break from that and at least try to enjoy hanging out with another person, even if she barely knew him. Most of the snow from yesterday was shoveled to the side and most stores were open and doing business. The sun was shimmering through the clouds, bringing a tinge of warmth with it.

"Now," Ravio began, "um, you clothes. It's look like you just crawled out of a gutter, buddy."

"I can't disagree. I haven't bought new clothes in awhile," Emerald explained. She feel did not offended comment simply because it was true. Her gray tunic was torn up by monsters, trees, and many other things. Her boots leaked and her hair was a mess. She looked like a creature of the forest.

Ravio said, "Look I'm gonna put it to you straight. You need some new duds. I don't want you meeting my friend looking like a sewer rat."

"Alright," Emerald said. She had never been shopping for clothes in the Market District before, but she did need clothes after two years in the forest. First impressions were everything.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ravio)

Ravio has to say, the girl is brave, going out in the middle of a snowstorm like that. He definitely didn't expect her be going to the Market District with him because of how bad she looked, but maybe that's how she usually is; if so, the boy felt sorry for her. Emerald looked like a street rat; a beggar. How can he honestly take her to meet his only friend like this? Why is she in such horrible shape anyway? He didn't actually know much about her, for time seems to have passed quickly. He does know that she lives in the forest, alone, which sounds really unusual. Who is he to judge though? Perhaps she can explain herself later and he can explain himself, if he can ever trust her enough. _"That will be a long story," _He thought._  
_

Ravio and Emerald walked down the ancient cobblestone road, gazing around at the shops. Some were Taverns and restaurants, others were clothing stores, motels, or souvenir places. There were even some weaponry stores. All of them bear gigantic signs, advertising sales and specials.

Emerald walked over to one of the stores and studied it carefully."I think I'll try this one."

"Alright," Ravio said casually. It was kind was humorous in way. Emerald looked so out of her element and uncomfortable, but at the same time it was a bit sad. Most Hylian girls adored coming here, shopping, dining, and chattering away about who kissed who last night. He saw that everyday here, but not Emerald. She seemed rather antsy and nervous. Ravio guessed that forest living had different effects on people. They entered enter the shop. To much of Ravio's relief, it wasn't an exquisite all female clothing store. It was a simple shop with metal racks contained both men's and women's clothing as well as some other miscellaneous items. The clothing varied in color and style. Some places contained ball gowns, adorned with jewels. Other places had more casual clothing.

As Emerald browsed the racks, Ravio attempted to recount yesterday's and today's events. Emerald still partially confused him, but as they spent more time together, he was figuring out more about her; indirectly of course. That was one of his favorite tricks to read someone; watch how they are. Actions are always more powerful. He used it in his business as a merchant almost every time he met someone new. Emerald struck him as an adventurer. Still, everything happened so quickly. It seemed as if just a few minutes ago, he had found her outside and now they were here. What puzzled him the most was Emerald's awakening this morning. She had awoken pretty suddenly, acting as if something had hit her and jolted her. Funny, she said something about a dream, but didn't go any further. Ravio knew the girl still didn't have much trust with him, but he'd act the same way if someone dragged him inside their house and then later asked if he wanted to meet one of their friends. She seemed to go along with it quite easily, which shocked him.

Emerald came out of the fitting room and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Then, she came to front where Ravio was waiting. To say the least, Ravio was absolutely stunned how different Emerald looked. She was wearing a dark green dress with a leather belt that had longer sleeves and went down below her knees. Underneath, she had a pair of trousers on and brown boots. To him, she resembled one of the female hunters he would hear about in legends and stories.

"What do you think?" Emerald asked him.

"Hey, you look pretty good, buddy," Ravio complemented her, still amazed at her transformation. Her hair even looked finely brush. Has that much time really gone by?

"Thanks," Emerald said to him as she paid for the clothes.

"That dress is at the height of Hyrulean fashion now!" the saleswoman said, "I hope you enjoy it."

"I am sure I will, thanks," Emerald said as they exited and headed for the Town Square.

-()-

Ravio knew where his friend would be, considering it takes awhile to get past the gates. Soon, they arrived in the cobblestone square with a large circular fountain. The area was bustling with activity. People were traveling through to the other streets, browsing the stands, or just meeting up with their friends. Ravio's eyes scanned the crowds of people chatting, showing off, and making deals. Finally, he had spotted him over near the entrance. "There he is. Come on, Emerald." He led Emerald through the crowds of people gathered around someone or something. Eventually, after bumping into about half of the people there, they made it to the smallest group that seemed to contain mostly teenagers and children, after a few minutes, the group began to break away.

"Link, wait!" Ravio called.

A blonde-haired teenage boy turned around to face them. "Ravio?"

Ravio and Emerald approached, Ravio waving. "Hey, you actually showed up."

"Heh, I've been here. Where have you been?" Link asked and then noticed the girl following him, "Who's that?"

"This is Emerald. I met her yesterday and figured you might want to meet her too."

Link nodded. "Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?"

Emerald couldn't respond because she was too distracted looking at him. "Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you. I live in the forest. Aren't you the Hero of Hyrule?"

"Yeah, I am. You actually live in the forest? How did you find Ravio?"

She couldn't stop looking at Link, studying him. "I'm sorry. It's an honor to meet you, but have we met before? I-I think I remember you from somewhere."

"No, I don't think so," Link answered.

"Wait a minute... I know where I saw you before. I was a long time ago and I think I was like, twelve. We bumped into each other here. I know it."

"Really?" Link paused for a moment, "Wait, you're the girl I ran into? That was like seven years ago. Oh my Goddesses; it is you."

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here? You guys lost be about a mile back," Ravio explained.

-()-

(Emerald)

The golden sun shines down on the Town Square through the clouds. Visitors of Hyrule Castle visit the most exquisite scenes in the Castle Town as families from the rural villages stock their carts with supplies and gifts. Emerald scurried around the Square curiously, looking at everything. It was her first time in the town, so even the small insect amazed her. The girl intently watched the white fluffy terrier as it ran through the crowds like it was an agility course, barking with annoyance as people moved about their business without notice of the tiny dog. She giggled at the dog and turned her attention to the vibrant birds flying overhead. Being here was so much more fun than being at home.

Emerald ran over to the Happy Mask Shop and looked at the colorful sign. Suddenly, she felt something slam into her, knocking her to the ground. "Ow!" She looked at her attacker to see that he was boy, who also on the ground. He was wearing the most unusual clothing she had ever seen: a green tunic and hat with a shield and sword strapped to his back. His hair was golden blonde and he had deep, charming blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry," he said before standing up. Here came over and gave her a hand in standing up.

"Thanks," Emerald said.

"You're welcome," the boy said before dashing off again.

Emerald watched the boy leave with a tinge of disappointment. She had at least wanted to get his name. Then something on the ground caught the girl's eye and she picked it up. She fiddled with the round object between her small fingers; a small green pendant. _"Did that boy drop this?"_

"Emerald! We're leaving," her mother called from the fountain.

"Okay, mother." She slipped the pendant in her little purse and ran back to her parents.

**Yes! I am sure you guys saw that coming, if you didn't, surprise! I got really bored, so I wrote two chapters today XD I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ravio)

"Holy Hyrule," Emerald whispered, completely astonished, "you mean I was holding onto the sacred Pendant of Courage for three years?"

"I'm am just a shocked as you are," Link explained.

"So, let just get this straight," Ravio said to Emerald, "you found the Pendant of Courage and you _still_ have it."

Emerald nodded.

Ravio couldn't believe his ears. Not only did she meet Link before today, but, by a minuscule sliver of a chance, held Pendant of Courage that Link had lost. Ravio has heard the Legend of the Master Sword since he was a child. It tells of the holy sword of evil's bane and how the Chosen Hero was required to collect the three pendants of the Triforce, as well as acquire the Ocarina of Time to open the Doors of Time. Only then, can the Hero possess the Master Sword to smite the mighty evil that may arise. He knows that Link had used the sword once, which he had witnessed the strength of such a weapon from legend. He also recalls Link telling him about the missing pendant, but he never imagined locating it again after all these years.

"Finally," Link murmured under his breath.

Ravio had heard him. "What do you mean 'finally?'"

"Oh,well," he explained, "I kind of need it back. You still have it, Emerald?"

"Yes, I do. It's not with me though. It's back at my house. Um, mind if I ask why you need it, Link?" Emerald answered nervously. Ravio could hear the tension in her voice, but why? Then he had realized how Emerald explained how perilous the forest was, primarily because of the scaly beasts that roamed the area.

"It's kinda complicated." Link appeared to be unsure of something, but he continued, "I can explain if you can take me to it."

"I can."

Ravio wondered if he was going to be asked to go along with them. He had decided long ago that the life of a hero did not suit him, yet somehow, he yearned for adventure; to experience the journey his friend had made before and what exactly had made it satisfying. He could tell Link desperately needed this little charm for some reason. He felt a tinge of anxiety, as if he was being pulled both ways at the same time.

"Ravio, are you going to come?" Link asked.

-()-

Ravio had never been to this part of the forest and, honestly, he could see why the monsters decided to make their home here. He had been to the Kokiri Forest before, but this part of the woods, east of there, was like a scene out of campfire story. The dark brown trees' branches twist and bend over their heads like an archway over a path, yet there was no sign of any trail. Of course, Ravio had some kind of faith that Emerald knew where she was leading them to.

Link caught up beside Emerald. "Um, why do live all the way out here?"

Emerald sighed, "It's a long story. I don't a lot of money, in fact, I spent most of my rupees buying this new outfit. I hadn't bought clothes in like two years and only have two sets of clothes to my name. Being a teenage girl doesn't help when you are looking for a steady job either, so I figured I could find everything I needed in the woods. I have to say, I was kinda right in one way."

"I see," Link said, "where's your parents?"

"That's an even longer story. Right now, I'd like to just get to my house in one piece."

Link said nothing more. _"I think he went a little bit too far there," _Ravio thought. He never really questioned Emerald about her life because it never really seemed like she wanted to talk about it. He was never really that bold when it came anything and he had always known that. Link, on the other hand, was an ideal for the makings of a hero or a good person in general ; generous, compassionate, and most of all courageous. It was everything that Ravio sometimes hoped he could be.

Emerald continued to lead them on in silence for another few moments. Then, she froze. "No."

Ravio walked up beside her and inspected the scene. There was no house, just wreckage. Pale gray stone littered the area in chunks as well as piles of fine dust and remnants of splintered, burnt wood lay around the center. It took a few moments for Ravio to process the scene before him, but realized almost immediately afterward that this was Emerald's home.

Emerald swallowed hard, and continued onward towards the wreckage. Link carefully followed her, appearing to be very unsure of how to handle the situation.

Ravio decided it might be best to look around for himself, so head headed for the other side of the wreckage. Besides, he wasn't quite sure how well Emerald could handle this. If she was anything similar to Ravio's master, he figured it would be best if he stayed away for awhile to give the poor girl some space. As he scanned what looked like it used to be the front of her house, something off to the side caught his attention. He picked it up. It appeared to be a carefully crafted lantern that had fallen from the tree. The glass was a scene depicting the silhouette of a wolf against the night sky, howling at the moon. He turned it in hands, looking at it carefully. Then he glanced at Emerald. It didn't take much damage, but it did look like it used to have a hook on it where it would hang from something. He set it down and looked over to Link and Emerald.

-()-

(Link)

Link's eyes fell upon the only remaining part of the house, the foundation. There was not much remaining to look over, just some stone and wood that was scattered around a wood floor. He focused on Emerald, who was sifting through the rubble, emotionless. In a way, Link admired Emerald for being able to stay under control when impacted with such a horrific situation. He came over to the other side of the house and knelt beside her. "What are looking for?"

"The Pendant of Courage," she stated. "You said you needed it right?"

"Yeah. Uh, how about I help you?"

Emerald shrugged and continued digging through the pile.

"Where do you think it's at?"

"Somewhere around here." She gestured to the small area where she was working.

Link nodded, planted his hands in the wreckage and began to push it aside. They both dug in awkward silence, pushing boards, stone and parts of furniture out of their way until Emerald motions Link to stop. She yanks an object out of the ground. At first, Link had mistaken it for a brick, but with a second glance, he saw that it was a toolbox. Gee, it was wrecked and he sure hoped if the pendant was there, it wasn't in a million pieces. Link held his breath as Emerald pried the box open and set it down. Inside was unmistakable green shimmer of the Pendant of Courage. He exhaled in relief, for it felt as if an iron weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Finding it in one whole piece was a miracle. "There it is. I can't believe it's right _there_."

Emerald plucked it out of the box and held in her palm, running her thumb over it. Then, she handed it over to him. "It belongs to you. It always has."

Link accepts the charm and places it in one of the side pouches on his belt with care. He looks Emerald straight into her hazel eyes and gives her his ultimate thanks. "I can't thank you enough and I owe one, seriously. You've made my life so much easier. I've been around all of Hyrule twice looking for that thing."

"I'd like to know why, but we really need to leave."

"It's fine, I can tell both you and Ravio on the way out."

"Hey Ravio!" Emerald called.

"Yeah? I've been waiting for you guys."

Link looks over to see his friend already waiting for them. They both stood up made their way over. Emerald paused and

gave a last look to her life, then she continued.

"So," Ravio asked, "did you find what you were lookin' for?"

Link nodded.

Emerald shrugged. "You could say so," she muttered painfully.

-()-

The three strolled through the winter forest, making their way back to town. The sun was high in the sky, masked by the gray winter clouds. It was about noon and arctic wind ravaged through. The three had decided it would be best to head for town again, but nobody spoke since then; no remarks, no reminiscing.

Link took a deep breath, warm air creating a mist from the cold. Now was time speak about his task. "Guys, I need to hold my end of the deal."

Ravio paused. "What deal?"

"Remember? I said if I found the pendant, I'd tell you guys why I need it."

"Oh that? Yeah, I remember."

"Well, a few days ago I was called to the castle by Princess Zelda. Of course, I went straight there and she pulled me aside as soon as I got in the door. Usually, I have to go all over the castle to find her, so that was pretty weird for a start. She took me to an empty room and locked the door. Then she started talking about a dream she had the night before. The dream took place on Hyrule Field and there was a battle. Hylians, Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, and others were all fighting each other in the middle of a storm. We have no idea at all what that was all about. Then she saw something on the ground. It was the Pendant of Courage. After that, the dream faded. Zelda sent me to find the pendant."

"Huh, that _is_ weird." Emerald finally spoke.

Link turned to see the girl behind him. Wow, she hadn't said anything in awhile. Link forgot she was even with them!

"So, what does Zelda want with it?" Ravio asked.

"Don't ask me 'cause I have absolutely no idea. Honestly, I'm not sure she even knows."

Ravio shrugged and they continued their trek, with only the whispering of the frosty breeze making a sound.

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story! Please leave reviews if you get the chance! As mentioned above, there was a minor plot change in ch. 3. I had some new ideas. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: WARNING. This chapter contains minor spoilers from A Link Between Worlds. If you don't care, please continue.**

**Also, take note that the P.O.V. shifts some more than usual.**

(Link)

Ever since he had told his story, Link could not shake possibilities from his mind. Could the Pendant of Courage mean he was the one that had caused skirmish? Perhaps, it symbolized the hero to stop it, himself. Every time he had created a logical answer to put his head at ease, more outcomes would flood his thoughts. However, now was not the time to contemplate this. First, reach the town. Then, reach the castle. Link soon found himself distracting his mind by listening to the crunch of the snow underneath his boots, but it did little good. He sighed.

(Ravio)

He didn't know whether speaking would be ideal, but the dead silence made him itch. There were too many memories coming through. He lightly shook he head, clearing his thoughts. There's nothing he can do about then, but he can try to enjoy present. He looked over at Emerald, who was walking beside him and he noticed her shiver. "You cold? I know that's kinda a dumb question."

"Yeah, a little," Emerald said.

"You didn't have enough money to buy a coat?"

Emerald shook her head as her gaze focused straight ahead. Ravio glanced at the ground, and then ahead. He unwrapped the scarf he was wearing and held it out to her.

Emerald gazed at Ravio's offering, but politely declined. "No, it's fine, thanks though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

When Emerald turned her attention back to in front, Ravio smirked and rolled his eyes. Only a fool would decline such a gift in the middle of winter, and he hoped Emerald isn't a fool. He finally decided to not take a "no" for an answer and threw the scarf over her shoulders. Emerald gazed over to Ravio again. Ravio shot her another smirk. _Hey pal, it's the middle of winter and you don't even have a coat. No one needs to get sick now._

Emerald, gave a small nod and wrapped the long scarf around her neck and shoulders, then adjusted it. A sound came from behind. At first it sounded distant, almost a whisper, but it steadily became louder.

_Thud-thud, thud-thud!_

Ravio, the first to notice, turned and froze, anxiety rising in his chest as the thudding became more clear. "G-guys?"

Link and Emerald turned, becoming aware of the galloping as well.

"What is it, Ravio?" Link asked as if he didn't know what his friend was obviously afraid of.

A peculiar black shape barreled through the trees.

"RUN!"

The three scattered as the mysterious silhouette blazed through. The creature stoppedd and snorted as the rider of it raised his weapon, which was an enchanted staff, a poisonous purple and studded with a gem. Ravio knew most weapons pretty well and, as a completely last resort, could use of them to help himself out a of a pinch. This staff was one he had never dealt with. Nothing sounded, but the area was cloaked in complete darkness in a matter of seconds. Ravio's eyes scanned the area in search of his friends, but it was useless. There was no penetration of light, so they were all stumbling aimlessly in the dark. There were some dazed shouts, but it instantly turned to silence.

-()-

(Link)

Link's eyes flew open. Finding himself on his knees, he attempts to stand. However, this proves more difficult than he originally thought. To his surprise, his wrists were shackled. He futilely whipped his arms in opposite directions, but the cuffs were heavy metal, most likely iron. There was minimal space to move his arms and wrists, so he put both hands on one knee and stood up. Dropping the subject of the restraints for now, he assess his surroundings. It was nothing but gray walls and a wall of black iron bars. Through the bars, he could see a hallway, that led where? Where exactly is this? Link turned to the right and sighed, relieved. There, Emerald was sat against a wall and Ravio was against the other wall. They appeared unharmed, but like him, they must have been knocked unconscious.

"Hey you, prisoner!"

Link turned to see a man wearing black armor with a deep violet symbols call for him. "What?"

"Get over here! You're needed," he growled while unlocking the door to the cell.

Link went over to the guard and allowed him to escort him down the hall. The hall opened to a large drab room with a wooden table and five carved chairs. There was one chair occupied by a teenage girl who looked about the same age as Link. She was wearing a gray dress, the color of smoke, and long white gloves. She cast a stone-like gaze upon Link with her scarlet eyes. He studied her cautiously. Something was biting at him about her.

She stood tall, slightly raising her chin. "Hello, Hero of Hyrule."

Link blinked. "You know who I am? How?"

"Well, you don't remember?" She brushed some of her dark hair behind her back. "You saved Hyrule... and my people as well. Surely you must recall something."

Link's ocean eyes rounded in realization How could be so stupid? "H-Hilda?" He felt sudden wave of pain as something had cracked behind him. He turned to see another guard with a midnight colored whip. The back of his neck seared as if there was a flame resting on him. Link couldn't be sure, but thought he was bleeding as well.

"How dare you address our leader so informally! Learn some manners," the guard snarled.

Hilda's expression remained unchanged, like Link had never been whipped. "It is I, Princess Hilda of Lorule. It has been a while since I have last seen you."

Link's mind was racing. Why was Hilda here in the first place, and why does it seem like she's not on his side? He had thought everything was good when Lorule's Triforce was restored.

"I simply have a few questions," Hilda continued.

-()-

(Emerald)

Emerald was lost. She thought she was in the forest a minute ago, but now she was exploring a shadowy valley. The moon for soaring high up, casting a ray of purity on the valley. It felt like she had followed this path forever, but she continued to explore it. After awhile, the dirt path the lead through the evergreen trees turned to a delicately crafted stone path. Her curiosity piqued, she continued to follow it. Eventually, it led to... a clearing? Emerald's eyes searched around, then she came forward. There was nothing, so why exactly was she here?

Suddenly, a flash of bright green appeared and took the form of an animal; a wolf. The creature, a green wolf with amber eyes, stood for a moment. It's long, glowing fur flowed and then it moved towards her. "Hello."

"What? How?" Emerald was too amazed to use her words. This scene was completely indescribable to her, and very alluring. The wolf's enchanting appearance was quite surreal.

"Yes, young wolf. This must be quite startling to you, but I assure you that your many questions will be answered with time." The wolf had a smooth deep feminine voice, its words rolling off its tongue like silk.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked.

"Why, me? I am Archadia. I am the Guardian Wolf of the Goddess Farore, the goddess of Courage. I believe your name is Emerald."

"Yes it is, wait, a Guardian Wolf?"

"Yes. The three Goddesses that created your world each have their own Guardian Wolf. We serve our masters as messengers and companions, but enough of that. We have more important matters to discuss in the short time I have you here." The wolf moved to closer her still, until she was a few feet away.

"What is there to talk about?" Emerald asked.

"The past, present, and most importantly; the future. The past can never be changed, while the future has as many possibilities as there are stars in the sky. Act in the present to make your future, young wolf. The harshness of the future is quickly approaching. "

Emerald gasped, "What? Me? What could I do?"

Archadia's amber gaze burned into her. "Young wolf, you have so much skill. You will find it in time... _Secret Sage and the art of War... The cry of the Wolf opens the door..."_

"I-I don't understand."

The wolf's light began to brighten again. "You will. I have faith that you will be our Heroine... We will meet again..."

In a flash, everything around Emerald vanished.

Her vision was foggy as she tried to lift one arm to rub her aching head. After a few minutes, her vision cleared. She noticed that both her arms were restrained and she gasped. "What's this?" She searched the cell to find Ravio sitting next her. "Ravio, hey! Wake up," she whispered rather loudly. Seeing no effect, she leaned over and elbowed him, in his side.

Ravio squirmed. "Come on, five more minutes," her murmured.

"Come on sleeping beauty," she said as she shoved him. Archadia's words still echoed around Emerald. According to her, Emerald was supposed to be a heroine that would save Hyrule. Should she tell Ravio, and would he honestly think she was still sane after this story? The two opposing thoughts bounced in her mind.

"What the-? What?" Ravio's eyes finally opened and he shook off his sleepiness. "Where are we?" He looked down at his shackled wrists.

"I think we're imprisoned."

Ravio's gaze dulled and he lowered his head. "I knew they'd find me eventually," sighed.

"What do you mean? Did you do something?"

"Well, it's a really long story and..."

"And what?" Emerald whispered. Ravio didn't seem like he would be the one to just jump into trouble, but people do make mistakes. If so, what happened?

-()-

**I decided to cut the chapter off a little sooner than originally planned and save that next part for the next chapter. Updates at least once a week if possible. :) Until Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Ravio)

It felt as if an icy breeze was chilling Ravio to the bone. Hilda found him and he brought and Emerald into his affairs now. How in Hyrule _and_ Lorule could he have been so careless, so ignorant in thinking that this wasn't going to happen? Most likely, she had captured Link as well, but where was he? That didn't matter at this moment. They were in chains, awaiting what was inevitable. Soon, he would have to face his own ruler.

"I... I'm so sorry. I'm the reason were here now 'cause I'm the one they want."

Emerald blinked in dismay. "What'd you do?"

"Hey, both-a-you! Over here!" A guard yelled, holding a slick dark whip.

"Come on," Ravio whispered. It was time to stop acting like this was a long time away.

Emerald stood and crept behind Ravio.

-()-

The stone corridor was long and dim, with only the light of some miscellaneous torches hanging on the walls. As they came closer, it began to feel even more frigid. Ravio kept a straight expression to the best of his ability, but stress and fear leaked through. After what seems like hours, the dreary hall opened into a large room. Ravio's color drained. There, in front of a carved mahogany table and set of chairs, a dark-haired girl stood upright and mighty; Princess Hilda. Ravio and Emerald stood before the princess, who only looked coldly upon them. Link was crouching on his knees, not bothering to look over.

"Well Ravio, it seems we do meet again," Hilda declares.

"I know why I'm here, but why Hilda?" Ravio asks painfully. "Why does it matter where I am? Why'd you follow me?" _Crack! _Ravio gasped as he fell, the air taken from him. The sting of the powerful whip was enough to send him to the ground. He laid on the floor, cringing in agony.

"Ravio!" Emerald shouted, "how dare you, what did he say?!" Emerald's scarf was yanked and thrown on the floor, exposing her neck. She turned to revolt. _Crack, crack, crack! _Stricken three times, she was knocked to the ground.

"Do any of you worms have any respect for royalty?" The holder boomed, "address her Highness respectfully."

Ravio watched in horror as she collapsed, feeling a very small amount of blood trickle from the wound of his neck. He had felt the wrath one strike, but could only image the pain of three in a row. After another few minutes, he unsteadily rose to his feet and looked at Hilda. His green eyes blazed with fury and a feeling a betrayal. After everything he and Link had done for her kingdom, she only stood there and watched as blood stained the necks of Link, Emerald, and him. "Princess, how could you?" His tone did not contain any anger or hostility, but instead, it flowed with disappointment.

"That is not them important matter at this moment," Hilda replied sharply. "Why did you use the Triforce to escape to Hyrule?"

"You know why."

"To have a new life. Yes, I found your letter. What's reasoning behind it?"

Ravio blinked. "I-It didn't feel right ever since-"

"-since Lorule's rebirth, yes."

He winced, Hilda's words burrowing into him. He felt like This is unlike her, and he knew it. The question was, why was she being this cruel and completely unreasonable? Ravio had known Hilda personally for a long time. They were family friends and never once had he seen her act so ruthless, especially towards Link and him.

"Now," she snapped, "are you going to explain why you three were trespassing?"

"Trespassing where?"

Hilda folded her slender arms. "Through the Nyctillic Forest, of course."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." _Crack! Crack!_

"Ack!" Ravio crumpled.

"It's obvious that we are not getting any information anytime soon. Just take them back," Hilda sighed.

-()-

(Link)

Link watched as the guard slammed the door shut behind them. He cursed under his breath as he joined the others in the corner. "Well, that was... interesting." His neck was still flaming with pain.

Ravio's green eyes were focused in the direction through the bars of the cell.

"Ravio, are you okay?"

He shook his head despairingly. "No. All this time, I never thought Hilda would do this."

"What was she talking about? You escaped Lorule, using their Triforce? Why though?"

-()-

(Ravio)

Ravio was laying in his bed, casting a blank gaze upon his roof. Ever since he had his first real adventure, his life had turned for the best in many ways. Selling his wares to Link, he had made a fortune, and it was absolutely beautiful. He was so grateful for his Hyrulean counterpart for buying, that he couldn't help but bow down to him as if he were a mighty king. Lorule's condition had much improved and even some of its land was restored. On the day of Lorule's rebirth, the sky had shifted in color to a beautiful crystal blue and the sunlight cascaded upon the land in luminescent rays. Oh, how he was never going to forget that. He had lived almost his entire life in darkness, and now the change was revolutionary.

However, something seemed to be missing. Ravio had everything he could ever ask for, at fifteen years old no less. He had retired when he was just twelve and had no need for the Blacksmith's teachings. Ravio was never good enough to be a quality blacksmith anyway. Yet, something was wrong. Sheerow, his bird, flew from his perch atop a shelf and landed of Ravio's chest, nuzzling him affectionately. He stroked his bird friend and smiled. "I have you, and what am I worried about? I have everything I need." Somehow, he just couldn't convince himself. He blinked and stayed still for several minutes. "Wait, maybe I don't..."

-()-

(Link)

"That was it. I touched the Triforce and used it to wish me here, but I know that I didn't leave an opening for Hilda. How she got here's beyond me," Ravio explained.

"Ravio," Link began, "I didn't know."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's my fault. I was just so careless, but I just wanted to know more about this place. You guys got things that Lorule doesn't have, but why? That's what I wanted to find out."

Emerald sighed. "It feels like its my fault. I led your guys through that forest, and those monsters must be like soldiers or something. Sometimes, I feel that my life is just gonna get worse."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. Something awful must have happened for her to have to live in the forest. Emerald has given up on any hope that her life will improve, but for what reason?

"Well, when I was ten, my parents had an argument. I don't know what it was about, but my father left and I never saw him again. Later, my mother marries a guy who was a judge in the town. This guy had three other kids, which he brought with him when he moved into my house. I hated my mother for that, but I hated my oldest stepsister even more, Quartine," Emerald growled bitterly.

"Quartine?" Ravio asked, "how old was she?"

"Uh, back then she was fourteen, so she's probably almost eighteen by now. My other two step-siblings were Millie and Miles. Millie was only a year older than me and Miles was a year younger. Anyway, their father liked me a lot, but Quartine completely hated me. She was... vicious. I can't tell you how many times I was framed or something. Eventually, I just got tired of it." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I lived with them for a while. One day, Quartine pushed me, and I almost broke my leg when I fell down a flight of stairs. I had enough, so one week before her birthday, I left. That was the last time I saw any of them, ever." Emerald wiped her cheek with her sleeve. "Everything was completely downhill. Now, I don't even have a place to live."

"I'm sorry," Link said, "I had no idea what happened."

"Nobody did," she whispered. "I just don't like to talk about it. I haunts me everyday, and I can't imagine a nightmare that didn't involve it."

Link's heart cracked. Emerald seemed so distant and hard, but that is because of her past. As long as she remains like this, he's not even sure she'll ever be happy. There has to be something they can do, and Link had hope that both Ravio and him can help. By Ravio's unsteady expression, Link could tell he wanted to say something, but just was too afraid to, in fear that he'd say the wrong thing.

The metal door was pounded three times, and Link approached it carefully. He look through the small window. _No way._ "Princess Hilda? What are you doing?"

Hilda nodded. "I am here to free you," she whispered.

Link arched a brow. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not, not after their last meet.

"Please Link," Hilda whispered, "it's a misunderstanding. I have the keys to free all of you. You are the only hope for my kingdom."

He pondered this for a moment. Hilda seemed to be behaving more like she used to before, and what if she did need their help? She was willing to free them right away and they had to escape somehow. She was handing them their freedom. "Alright," he whispered back, "I'll get the others." Link turned and beckoned Emerald and Ravio to the door.

"What is it?" Ravio asked.

Link didn't say a word. Instead he backed away from the door, which swing open and Hilda stood in the doorway.

Hilda sifted through her keys until she found a small key. "Quickly, my ally will be here soon." She unlocked Link's restraints and then freed the others using different keys.

"Ally?" Emerald said, skeptical.

"Yes, Lorule is allied with Nyctillans. They are spirit-like creatures that live in the shadows. Unfortunately, the leader, Arkus, had threatened war between Hyrule and Lorule if Lorule did not help him. Regardless, I fear the Hyrule is also in grave danger, so you must leave immediately." She put a key in Link's hand. "This key unlocks the weapons room of the fortress. Your belongings are there, and please take what you need. The fate of our worlds in your hands, Link."

"Wait! Hilda!" Ravio attempted to call for her quietly. "How'd you get to Hyrule?"

A sly smile appeared on her face. "Ravio, some things are better left alone. Allow the future to reveal the answers. One last word, Link. The exit of the fortress is down this hallway. You should pass the weapons storage and there is a door at the end of the hallway. After you exit, head straight through the forest. You should arrive at Hyrule Field."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Hilda."

The princess had already left, heading down the opposite end of the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read the AN please!**

**An: Since there a lot of traveling so far, I'd like to clear this up in case anyone is confused. (Though I can't be sure if anyone is) Even though ALBW goes under the Fallen Hero Timeline, the general layout of Hyrule is similar to OoT. The Nyctillian Forest neighbors Kokiri Forest and the fortress is on the other side of those woods. This layout best suits the stroyline later, location-wise.**

**-Those of you who did follow/favorite, thank you. I am really glad that people do enjoy my work! Please, feel free to leave reviews. I don't mind taking advice or answering questions. :)**

**-Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a couple weeks, I have been busy with school. (Semester projects, yay...) To make up, this chapter's pretty long:)**

-()-

(Emerald)

The hall seemed to extend eternally, with no end in sight. Emerald trailed behind Link, with Ravio behind her as they sped down the hallway as stealthily as possible. She was mystified about the dark princess, Hilda. Ravio's slightly one-way conversation with her made absolutely no sense. Then, she had let them go in the end and even gave them the keys to the weapons room. Maybe Ravio could explain better. He had always seemed a bit mysterious to her, never wanting to talk about where he had come from. Nevertheless, she still did kind of trust him because he openly took fault for this incident. Then she thought about the dream that she had, which was never mentioned to the others, but should it be? It was possible it was just her imagination, but she couldn't convince herself. The end of the corridor was is sight; doorway out of this crazy house. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

"Hey, get back here!" Someone was shouting from behind them, and if definitely didn't sound like someone that she wanted to stop for. An arrow whizzed past her.

"Aw, come on!" Ravio continued to curse as he picked some speed.

Emerald glanced over her shoulder. Two giant-like guards were chasing them, equipped with bows and plenty of arrows. _Great, just great. _A few more arrows flew towards them. She slid against the wall while Link and Ravio moved to the other side, the arrows flying past them. Thank the goddesses it's hard to aim while running. They regrouped and scrambled towards the end, watching for more attacks. The guards loaded their bows again and prepared to shoot.

Link glanced at the door on the opposite side of the hall. "The weapons room!" He clutched the key, and then shifted to the other side. He grabbed the lock on the door while the others waiting with anxiety. The guards were closing in. Link pulled it off the door, and slipped inside with the others. He slammed the door behind them with lock and key in hand, and then he locked to door from the inside. "We don't have much time. We need to at least stall them so we can get out of here."

Emerald scanned the strange room. The walls housed shelves filled with a wide selection of swords and shields, bows and quivers of arrows, and many other weapons. Something else caught her attention almost instantly. Emerald came up to a table in the middle or the room and her eyes fell upon Ravio's scarf. It was folded neatly on the table with a note, which she picked up. "Ravio, look."

Ravio, who was clearly petrified with fear at this point, was leaning up against the wall. "What?"

"Your scarf, this letter. The letter's from Hilda."

"What?"

She clutched the letter and showed Ravio.

_Ravio,_

_I wish all of you the best of luck. However, it is very possible that the next time we meet, we will be opponents. I only hope that you are aware that I am only doing what will be best for Lorule and Hyrule. You have my sincerest apologies for my actions.  
_

_Sincerely, Princess Hilda of Lorule_

Emerald flipped the card over and examined the back.

_Remember who your enemy is._

Ravio's eyes focused below the table. "Look at that."

Emerald had seen it too. Her bag was underneath the table, with a note attached to it.

_Emerald,_

_I believe this belongs to you. Everything is still in that had come with it and I wish you the best of luck out there._

_Princess Hilda of Lorule_

Link was holding a new sword and shield while tapping his foot with impatience. "Well, that's nice guys, but we have a situation."

"Alright, alright." Ravio rolled his eyes and picked up his scarf. "How are we gonna get out?"

"Fight our way out?" Emerald suggested.

Link shrugged and then he spotted something on the floor against the wall. "The bombs!"

Emerald turned to see a wooden crate, stamped the the word _explosives._ "That could work." She grabbed a smaller sword from the rack and pried the crate's lid off with ease. Night-colored bombs were stacked strategically inside.

-()-

"What the hell?!" The guards scrambled away from the door as soon as a bomb had appeared outside it, the fuse lit. Emerald slid outside the weapons room with a sword, shield, a bow and a quiver arrows with her. She kicked the bomb down the hall and snickered as it detonated, the two brutes fleeing for their lives. _I almost feel bad wasting a bomb on them. Some security guards they are. _She beckoned to the others.

"Well, that was... pretty easy," Ravio remarked.

"Yeah, now let's get going. I need to see Zelda right away." Link led them down the hall.

Emerald could see why. Now, he _did_ have legitimate information for the princess. Dreams can't prove anything, but now they have some type of evidence. First, they needed to find their way back. She shuddered as she remembered the bone-chilling weather. Hopefully, she could get there without freezing.

-()-

(Link)

With a tug, the metal door opened with a screech. Link paused to see if it had alarmed anyone else, but there were no signs of any alerts. A shattering breeze barreled through the doorway and Emerald recoiled at the frigid air. He felt guilty about her having to venture out into the cold like this. At least he and Ravio were wearing winter apparel, whereas Emerald couldn't afford anything like that. Ravio handed his scarf to her reassuringly and she accepted it with some hesitation, wrapping it around her neck nervously. "Let's get going." Link headed through the doorway as the others followed. They trekked forward, into the dark forest. As they walked, Link noticed how thick the layer of snow was on the ground. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since they were captured, but he guessed that they at least had spent a full day there; already too much time. More snow had rained upon the area since they were last venturing through this forest, and it was becoming a growing problem. Continuing forward, they began to loose their footing as the snow shifted under their feet. Emerald had already slipped and fallen once. Now she was rapidly shivering and covered with snow. He wanted to say something, but he didn't think a girl like Emerald would appreciate pity. No one said a word, which forced Link to think; something he wanted to avoid. The last image of Hilda was engraved in his mind, with her scarlet eyes filled with desperation and remorse. There wasn't much see through that tiny cell window, but he sense her scrambled emotions. There was simply too much happening and too many problems to repair. Her nerves were simply frayed. _Hyrule and Lorule are in danger of being turned against each other__?_

"Hey Link! I think were here," Ravio called.

He blinked. Before them was Hyrule Castle, the home and fortress of the Royal Family. Under different circumstances, he would have actually enjoyed the scene before him. The moonlight was reflecting off the small river, or moat, that surrounded the entire castle, turning the water a shimmering silver. However, it was somewhat icy from the cold. The snow gave a small glimmer on the roof of the majestic white towers. It was nice to take a minute, breathe, and focus on something else.

"Hey, is that you Link?" A gatekeeper called.

Of course, that moment didn't last. He mind though as he remembered that Emerald was probably an ice-pop by now. He faced the guard. "Yeah, it's me. We have some important information for Princess Zelda. It's urgent that we see her right away."

"Of course. Come along."

-()-

(Ravio)

He had never seen Hyrule Castle before, but of course it wasn't that different from Lorule Castle. It seemed much bright, more pure and clear. All the picturesque tapestries and gorgeous stained-glass windows made the place look less... super scary. The warm, pleasant feeling radiated from it and he actually would have enjoyed himself more if there wasn't super important business to attend to. They entered the throne room where Princess Zelda was seated.

"Your Highness," Link greeted Zelda. His movements steady and graceful, he gave a respectful bow.

Emerald said nothing, but she copied Link's stance.

"It's an honor." Ravio also tried to bow correctly, but awkwardly tripped in the process. As a result, her stumbled into Emerald, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Link jumped out of the way and glared at them.

Ravio stood and help his friend back up. His cheeks blushed a deep pink, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Emerald gave him a subtle motion. As if she said: _"It's fine. Believe me, it could have been worse."_

He still felt mortified about it, but he tried to shake to feeling by putting on a casual goofy grin.

Zelda did not acknowledge Ravio's blunder. "Welcome Link, Ravio, and... I'm sorry, but don't believe we have met before." She gestured to Emerald.

She nodded, "I'm Emerald."

"Well Emerald, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zelda, I've found the Pendant of Courage." Link extends his arm with the pendant in his palm.

"That's wonderful! Where was it?"

-()-

Link did most of the talking, while Emerald and him chipped in now and then. The further they went into detail, especially about their time in capture by Hilda, the more insane they sounded. To summarize, Link got the Pendant of Courage from someone he actually met once years before she was introduced to him. They were captured, questioned, somewhat tortured and let go by Hilda, and then ended up here.

"This is quite an interesting story. Perhaps your recent contact with Hilda is somehow connected to my dream. Let's discuss this more tomorrow. It's late, and I was just ready to turn in for the night when I heard of your arrival. If you would like, you can stay for the night and we further address this later."

Ravio didn't protest, and neither did the others because they were all tired from their experiences in the past day or so. In fact, he looked forward to a long sleep.

-()-

The stone chamber was dim and frigid, as if he was outside all over again. Ravio squinted to adjust to the darkness and glanced around; nothing but shadows and blackness. A single a torch blazed in the center of the room, only giving off a minuscule amount of light. This place seemed eerie, and it was making Ravio uneasy. He fumbled through the darkness, over the center of the room where the torch was. Tension was rising in his throat, soft, mysterious voices echoed throughout the room. His darted in every direction in search of an explanation, but there was nothing to be seen.

_Know where you loyalties truly lie... sometimes dark times cannot be prevented..._

_Attachment is for the weak..._

_Your past haunts you, no matter what..._

Ravio dropped to his knees and shut his eyes. The torch's blaze vanished. He felt like a shattered piece of glass. _No, I don't need your advice! Just go away! Just don't tell me something I already know!_

Ravio's eyes snapped open and he sat up, taking a few heavy breathes. He was in the room that was given to him to stay in at the castle, in bed. "It was just nightmare," he whispered to himself. He looked through the window and saw that it was still dark out, plenty of time for sleep. He adjusted himself into a sleeping position and pulled his covers back over. "Still time to sleep." Soon, he dozed off again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Thanks for the awesome follows, faves and reviews. You guys are always awesome! This chapter was a little harder to write because of the plot transitions. Sorry it took twice as long, but I was trying to do it as best I could! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

-()-

(Emerald)

"Archadia. Why'd you bring me here?" Emerald had once again found herself in the valley forest sanctuary, where she had met Farore's Guardian wolf for the first time. She was told by this ghostly wolf that she would be summoned by her again. Emerald often wondered since then why such a powerful apparition wanted anything to do with her, yet she never did mention it to anyone, mostly because she thought it was just her imagination. Now, she was less convinced.

"Well young wolf, have you ever wondered about your past?"

Emerald's hazel eyes instantly blazed as Archadia had spoken about her past. "You mean my father losing his loyalty for my mother, or do you mean my mother betraying me? If not that, then do you want to grill me about how I ran away from home?" she snapped. Her heart seared. She refrained from visiting the memories from then for a reason; being that her life sank when her mother remarried. Her mother's decision of another husband had cost Emerald the rest of her childhood, so why would she reminisce about it? Every muscle in her body tensed as she tried not to re-visualize that fateful day and everything to come after.

"None of that. I am discussing the ancestry paternal side."

"You know more about my father?" the girl asked, a bit more calmly at the mention of her father. She wouldn't ever admit it, she still did love her dad, but she doesn't know much about him and where he was from. He had left her at fairly young age, about ten. Because he was usually occupied by his job, which Emerald knew little about. He never had much time to bond with her. "What do you know?"

"Come, it is time for you to unravel the secrets of your past."

She nodded and followed Archadia as she slipped into the woods. The Guardian wolf's mysterious, spiritual tone sometimes annoyed her. It somewhat sounded like she was avoiding something, but Emerald ignored this. _Perhaps she could tell me something that wasn't in a riddle. That would be great._ They navigated the forest with ease, slipping around trees and under branches. Though it was a different forest, the basic rules applied, so Emerald had no issues exploring. The duo approached the mouth of a clearing. However, it was not empty unlike the area we they had met. Here, a colossal pool of crisp water occupied the space, fed by a small freshwater creek that ran straight through. Emerald was amazed at the how gorgeous the mirrored image of the moon looked in the liquid crystal. The water appeared so pure, so impossibly clean seemed almost like a mirage.

"This is the Sapphire Pool. It has a spiritual connection to wolves, and is protected by the greatest warriors in our land," Archadia explained.

"I see, but what does it have to do with us?" Emerald asked, somewhat befuddled by Archardia's little field trip.

"Take a peek at your reflection."

_"Wouldn't I just see myself?" _She questioned the wolf's wish. Nevertheless, she stepped the to rim of the small pond and looked down upon the unrealistically still waters. She waited, but only saw herself; her unkempt light brown hair, her tired hazel eyes, and her green dress, which looked like it had aged ten years through a war, within a day. Then, the liquid rippled and distorted her image. _Weird, there's no wind._ The image gathered itself again, however, it didn't display a weary teenage girl. Instead, it portrayed a dark coal gray wolf with a coal-and-brown mane and brilliant hazel eyes. The wolf stretched and opened a pair of gigantic feathered wings. Emerald's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards in shock. She caught herself. "T-t-that is _me?_ Wait, I'm a wolf?! I have wings?! What the hell is going on? I want the truth. No more fancy riddles please." Nothing made any type of sense, and she needed answers.

Archadia's amber eyes blazed like two pools starving, angry fire. "Fine, you want the truth? Your existence is a mistake, but the goddesses still chose you; for what reason I am not sure. You were never supposed to be a half-blood and you were born two years too late. They chose you to be the holder of the most ancient and largest treasure in the world. In all honestly, I shouldn't even be contacting you now. You're only fifteen, but we are running out of time. I told you what you needed to do. You are the one to stop the blood when it spills. Have courage, young wolf."

Everything blacked out.

-()-

She had never felt so ill in her life. In fact, Emerald almost never got sick, even when she was living in the woods. Her head continually pounded ans she felt exhausted. Even after the dream, she still had slept about ten hours, so how could she be so tired? Every now and then, she would let a couple of coughs escape. However, she eventually got up and went to go dress. Zelda must have had some new clothes brought up to her last night. There was a casual blue dress and a new pair of winter boots placed on the nightstand next to her bed. After she was dressed, she wondered about what to do. It was well after breakfast when she had waken up, and she was never told what she was to do.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a person wearing a bunny mask, which they lifted. Of course, it was Ravio. "Hey Emerald. Uh, Zelda told me to tell you that were gonna be meeting in the throne room in ten minutes."

A little white bird came from behind, twittering and circling around him.

"Oh yeah, you missed breakfast. After I was done, I went back to my place and grabbed some fresh clothes. Plus, I had to let this little nut out'a my room. This is Sheerow, my pal. Sheerow this is Emerald."

Emerald smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. Anyway, I'm ready now, if you want." She coughed. She didn't want anyone to worry about them, so she just wanted to continue her day as if she was perfectly fine, hoping this would just blow right over. Luckily, Ravio didn't say anything.

-()-

(Link)

Link and Zelda were assembled in the throne room already. Ravio and Emerald joined them a few minutes later.

"Ah, nice to see both of you," Zelda greeted them.

Link nodded. They needed to start discussing the matters at hand right away. If Hyrule is truly in danger...

"So what's up?" Ravio asked, just being Ravio.

He saw Emerald try to suppress a giggle and Zelda gave a smile.

"Well," Zelda began, "Link did tell me that you both are aware of my strange dream, and Link had found the Pendant of Courage in quite a strange way. Then, I heard about all of you being captured by Hilda. It strikes me that this is most likely not a coincidence, but I'm not exactly sure what any of this means."

Zelda's words were heavy in the air and Link waited patiently for someone to say something, anything. He was overall completely clueless about what how any of these events were connected.

"Princess!" It was Lady Impa. Link had not seen her since his last adventure, but it doesn't seem that she has changed much. She still portrayed an elderly, wrinkled face, graceful robes, but she did keep up her wise, lady-like behavior as she barreled through the wooden door in a rush.

Zelda's attention was redirected to Impa. "What is it Impa?"

"There are some suspicious knights waiting at the castle doors. I had asked them what they wanted and they had talked about looking for a kid in a violet rabbit costume, a girl wearing a blue dress and scarf and blonde-haired boy wearing green.

Link did a double-take, his eyes flickering in disbelief and frustration. After everything he promised to do, Hilda still sent troops to hunt them down. His strong hands had formed two fists, but then he relaxed. Well, maybe they weren't Hilda's. Who could really say at this point? Either way, they weren't safe. Not here, not anywhere."

"You three must leave immediately! Impa can escort you to a different exit. I will see if i can stall them." Zelda left.

-()-

(Ravio)

The storm was terrible and no one had even seen it coming. Ravio pushed himself through the brutal weather as they carved a path through the town to escape. Blistering cold winds ravaged the alleyways and they were pelted with a think, chilling layer of ice and snow. The only benefit from this is that is covered their trail as they slipped from the clutches of the Nyctillians that were sent to capture them once again. A bit of warm hope sparked as the worn façade of his apartment came into view.

-()-

He stared grimly at Emerald, who was laying on the couch and sleeping uncomfortably. He knew it wasn't because the couch was bad either. For the last hour, him and Link have been talking about what happened, trying to piece to impossible puzzle together. He had noticed the girl coughing in her sleep as well as shifting sides too often. He knew it was pretty much bound to happen after being exposed to the merciless cold without much help. NE knelt next her. "Hey, Emerald. You, uh, feelin' okay?"

Her eyes opened and she blinked. "Yeah." She ended up coughing again.

Ravio winced. "I don't know. You were out there for awhile and you don't really look so good."

"Trust me Ravio, I'm fine." She broke into yet another coughing fit and shuddered.

"Yeah, you're a-okay alright," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, he stood up and went over Link, ending the conversation before she could protest.

"Hey Ravio." Link greeted his Lorulean counterpart.

"Hey, I don't know. I think Emerald got sick somewhere along the line."

Link shrugged sympathetically. "I think so too. You have to feel bad for her, and she sounds pretty sick. I think I know where we can get some medicine and find out some more about what's going on though." He sounded confident and hopeful, which wasn't anything new for Link, but it helped lift the spirit some.

Ravio perked. "Really?" That was some good news for once.

He nodded. "You remember Irene, right?"

"Oh, of course." He wasn't that fond of the slightly self-absorbed "witch on the rise," but if that meant getting medicine for Emerald, then he was open to that option.

"Well, I bet I could get a potion off her and she travels a lot. Maybe she's got some information."

Ravio nodded, not totally into this plan, but it was one of the few options at this point. "Uh, do I have to go?"

"No. Actually, I think you should stay here," Link explains.

That was a ginormous relief on his part. Every time he was around Irene, she somehow annoyed him, but she did help Link out a ton and they're still friends, so he's have better luck with her than Ravio ever would. "Alright."

"I'll go see Irene. I'd tell to go talk to Emerald, but she doesn't seem very, uh, social." Link gathered his coat and some rupees, and then slipped out the door into the winter fury.

Ravio just had to hope that she was home.


	9. Chapter 9

(Link)

Now that he thought about it, his plan on helping Emerald and trying to get information from Irene the witch probably could have been more detailed in the traveling area. So many thoughts were crossing his mind at once that he had missed the obvious: traveling was dangerous. Not only was he on Lorule's Most Wanted List for being a fugitive, but the weather was also working against him. It had warmed up enough for so snow to melt, then it had plunged back into a deep-freeze, causing the melted snow to refreeze. This is just made his commute that much more complicated, even though Irene's grandmother's new potion shop was only across town; moved closer to Castle Town to attract more business.

Now that he though about it, he never did visit Irene in awhile. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten about the slightly air-headed witch that had helped Link in his quest to save Hyrule. Irene had assisted him by giving him a bell to ring if he needed a ride somewhere, and it did help. Not only that, but she had found out that she was one of the seven modern-day sages. He had saved her after being turned into a painting as a part of Yuga's scheme to become the ultimate emperor of Lorule. After everything, her couldn't help but think that he had been somewhat unfair to his friend. He recalls promising to visit her sometime afterwards, but he instantly became so busy and popular and just never had time to see her again. Every now and then, she would fly overhead in silence, not even acknowledging him. This worried Link some. What if she did not even agree to help him?

He approached the small building at the edge of town where the shop was: Palelight's Family Potions, the delicately carved wooden sign read in intricate lettering. The facade of the store was quite plain compared to most of the others he had passed by in the town. With it's chipped eggshell paint, simple pine deck and unadorned square windows, it seemed slightly unattractive for any business. However, he wasn't judging, especially since he knew how difficult it can be to even find a place for rent in the town. Link was still wondering how Ravio was able to get his apartment. Not wanting to distract himself any further, he straightened himself and entered the shop. Friend of not, Emerald needed help.

-()-

(Ravio)

Ravio was was working in the kitchen, humming a tune quietly as Emerald slept on the couch. He put his silver tea kettle on the iron stove and sat down at the table, watching his friend from the doorway. This girl just can't seem to catch any type of break, can she? Her home being destroyed by goddesses-knows-what, being captured, then falling ill because she couldn't afford a coat. That is some back luck right there.

Sheerow perched on his shoulder, twittering and chirping. Ravio stoked his bird friend's soft feathers, deep in thought. He was thinking over everything in general. There's one thing that he doesn't get about that girl; how is she so calm, collected? For Din's sake, Emerald lost her home and pretty much everything. Man, now that he thinks about it, she kind of reminds him of... Hilda. His heart sank, remembering the confusing story and her odd advice: let the future reveal the answers. The way she said it, so sweetly, it was almost as if she liked him. _Oh don't be ridiculous, Ravio. It would be nice, but..._ even if she did, he's not sure that would be what he wanted. No, he never felt that way about her. More or less, her thought of her as a best friend; not a girlfriend.

As for Emerald, Ravio had thought living in a crumbling Lorule was a bad life, but her situation is definitely a tie with that. He thought everything Link had done for him three years ago, and it seems like this guy has hardly changed. Of course, he looked different. Before, he and Ravio looked almost identical. Now, he was taller than Ravio, his hair smoothed out, and he was well-built. On the other hand, Ravio was only about 5'6, with shaggy raven hair and pale skin. Link had turned out to be such an important hero, and Ravio sometimes worshiped him, envied him. Later he felt guilty about his jealousy towards Hyrule's savior, knowing that it's just not right; that it's not Link's fault. He knows that and deals with it; another thing he likes about Emerald. The girl accepts her fate and was realistic, but it seemed as if all the hope she ever had was sucked out of her just by the way she had spoken about her hopes and her past.

A smile then crept on his face, which followed the grandest idea; crazy, but perfect. It was perfectly insane. Link had done for him, made him rich and happy. Now he had the ability to do for someone else...

-()-

(Link)

The surprisingly heavy wooden door swung open, revealing the insides of the potion shop. It was very dark, the only light filtering through the windows and casting onto the ancient oak paneled floor. The front of the store was the sales floor, where all the potions and medicines are displayed. Long shelves lined the walls, crowded with bottles and vials of various sizes, the contents glowing and shimmering and some even bubbling in vibrant colors of reds, blues, greens, pinks, purples, oranges, yellows, and even pure silver. The general layout was a large room, worn floor covered with a old but luxurious purple carpet, with a few tables arranged for sales potions and a long black granite top counter. Link came to the front desk and looked around: there was no sight of anyone. "Hello? Irene?"

"What? I'm comin'," a teenage female voice called from the back room. Link guessed that that is where the potions and medicines are made. Just then, someone came forth from the shadows of the doorway. A girl dressed in a long lack dress, playfully adorned with gold stitching and a triangle pattern that followed the rims of the sleeves and train at the bottom. Most of the her whimsical blue hair was draped behind her shoulders, and some was covered by her witch hat that matched her dress.

Link smiled at the sight of his old friend, Irene the Witch. "Hey Irene. Long time no see!"

The witch beamed at the sight of the hero. "Link! It's great to see you again. You're lookin' great. Where you been?" She clasped her hands together.

He shrugged. "Oh you know, just around. It's great to see you too."

"I almost lost hope that you weren't coming again, but you're here! We have so much to catch up on in the past three years, huh?"

He shifted nervously, trying not let it show. Oh how he hated having to stop her, to tell her he came here to buy a potion for his friend. She was excited to see him, and he felt as if he was about to break her heart in two. Link felt the remorse of his choices now weighing him down greatly. While Irene continued to talk, he finally blurted out. "Irene, I'm here on business."

Irene quieted and blinked. "What do you mean? What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I-I have a sick friend and were kind of in danger right now; meaning we can't stay in one place too long. I came here to buy some medicine off your grandmother."

Her eyes shifted from a jovial shimmer to a gloomy cloud. "I see," she murmured, almost inaudible. "But you can't."

Panic tightened his chest. "What do you mean?"

"My Gram, she's... dead."

-()-

(Emerald)

Emerald's eyes were focused on the ceiling of her bunny friend, Ravio's, apartment. Her head was still pounding when she awoke, but she's not sure it was entirely because she was sick. Apparently, she was the holder of the most ancient and largest treasure in the world, but the drawback was that she was a 'mistake.' She remembered back to other dreams she had shared with the slightly-annoying she-wolf. Archadia had mentioned about her being some type of heroine. Ugh, why her though? _"If I'm such a mistake..."_ Where does she even start with this? What is needed to be found? What Dark Days are coming?

The next thought entered her mind: Should she tell Ravio?

"Hey there, glad to see you awake. Need anything?" Of course there was Ravio, looking giddy and goofy as usual, but something seemed different about him. He seemed extra pumped about something, but what? Eh, he's just being Ravio...

Emerald shakes her head. "Nah."

"Alright." He plopped himself down in his armchair, and looked back over at Emerald. "What are ya thinkin' about?"

"What?"

"Oh, you looked like you were worrying about something."

Emerald didn't know exactly how to answer him, but when push come to shove, she chose. "Yeah, I do have something to tell you something. Please just, try to keep an open mind." She explains, "I swear to the goddesses that I'm telling the truth."

"Um, okay?"

Emerald took a deep breath, and then coughed. However, she continued. "Uh, let's see where do I start? A spirit wolf of the goddesses pretty much told me that I am part wolf... and that I must stop the biggest amount of bloodshed that there will ever be in all the worlds combined..."

Ravio's expression was hard to read. He simply blinked and said: "Hold on, I need to get the tea off the stove."

**AN: I'm sorry the update took so long, but I was busy with school, and I didn't really know where to take this chapter, but I finally decided Emerald needed to let the cat out of the bag. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Reviews keep me writing! Until next time!**


End file.
